I Should've Known
by mapleycanadian
Summary: Rose should have known what she was getting herself into. She should have stayed reading her books, but noooooo. She just had to get mixed up with vampires, and romance, and all that other bull, and the cherry on top of that crap sundae, is the she dragged John into her mess as well. Now she has to deal with not only being imprisoned, but with her feelings as well. (Vampire!stuck)
1. pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck! It belongs to Andrew Hussie! oh and also not my art Art link : dmegido/kanaya-maryam/

* * *

"Move!" shouted the bulky vampiric guard as he shoved a young blonde into a damp dark cell. She stumbled and fell to her knees, scraping them in the process. She looked up in time just to see the guard slam the door shut with a loud bang, and lumber off into the dark corridor. She sighed and stood up, brushing herself off as she looked around.

There was a very uncomfortable looking bed that was pushed into the corner, a filthy toilet, the blonde swore on her life that she wouldn't use if she could help it, a sink, and a small table. She walked over to the thin bed sighed and sat down. Rose scooted herself into the corner of the bed closest to the wall. She shivered from the damp chill that wafted throughout the small cell window that was far higher than she could reach, and curled into herself. Half to reserve body heat, half because she should have known.

Her name is Rose Lalonde, and she should have known that this would happen.


	2. Chapter 1

The day started like any other. Rose awoke, left out some pain meds for her mother's hangover, got dressed, made toast, and walked to school. Nothing out of the ordinary. Rose was 16, and went to Medium High School, affectionately dubbed "The Medium", was the only public high school close by. Rose enjoyed her school to say in the least, she had three great friends, a large library, and no one went into the library. Needless to say, it bored Rose. She wished something new would happen in the town, but kept her thoughts to herself, knowing that her pet peeves wouldn't be any use to anyone.

Rose made her way into the small High School, pushing past the legions of obnoxious students and making her way to her homeroom class. There was still about twenty minutes till the bell would ring, but she just thought " _More reading time for Lalonde!"_ She made herself comfortable in her chair and picked up her book. Rose was just about to make it to the climax of her lovely murder mystery when the bell rang. Not soon afterwards, students came flooding through the door.

She sighed and shut her book and looked to the board to see the supplies she would need for that days lesson. Instead upon the board was a " **WELCOME OUR NEW STUDENTS! :)"** Rose raised an eyebrow. " _New students?"_ she thought " _Now that's a surprise, new people in this shit hole small town.''_ She watched as three new faces walked into the classroom. They were all taller than most of her classmates, and all wore gloves. The shortest one being a rather pale grumpy looking boy, who had dark circles around his strange violet eyes, suggesting lack of sleep, jet black hair that was very messy, and dark grey hoodie.

The middle one being a tan shy looking boy, with a dusty brown mohawk, and big brownish orange eyes. The tallest being a sleepy looking juggalo, with wild black hair that seemed like it hadn't been brushed in years. The two tallest had dopey smiles on their faces, whereas the shortest had a deep scowl.

The teacher, Mrs. Paint, introduced them as Karkat Vantas, Tavros Nitram, and Gamzee Makara. She asked one of Roses best friends, John Egbert, to help them out around the class. Gamzee and Tavros took the liberty to get to know their classrooms before school started, so the only one John had to help was Karkat.

Mrs. Pant took the liberty to place Karkat right next to John. Rose shook her head and smiled to herself as soon as John and Karkat began to bicker over the best movie themes. They argued all period. The bell rang and everyone mobbed out. Rose left as soon everyone was out of the classroom.

She went straight to the library after last period. She loved it there, all the books, the wide array of subjects to choose from. The Librarian, Mr. Droog, Trusted her to check out more books then allowed. The library was her quiet sanctuary, she often found herself here during times of distress . She sighed in peace and shut her eyes as she ran her fingers along the thick old books that she loved so dearly; When she ran into a strange face.

The person that the face belonged to was a tall girl, with elegant black silk gloves that seemed to shine a deep shade of green when they hit the light just right, that when perfectly with the black hi-low dress she was wearing with it. She had neatly cut short black hair, and the brightest jade green eyes that Rose had ever seen. The girl smiled politely, but continued doing what she was doing in the first place, as did Rose.

Rose had finally found the book she had been looking for, 'Grimoire'. It was a book on magic, that she had been dying to get her hands on it. She had never thought to look in her school library, until now anyway. She had always thought it wouldn't be there, so she would always look in the big book shop downtown. It was never there, so she decided to look in the school library instead

When she found out that it was there she grew ecstatic when she discovered it was within her reach. She rushed over to Mr. Droog to have him check it out for her. He rose a dark eyebrow, but didn't question. Before Rose left he offered her a Swedish Fish, but she politely declined. She rushed out of the library, and started to run home. About halfway home, it grew very very dark. She could barely see, even with the street lights glowing above head. The air was heavy with something dark. Rose could sense it, and whatever "it" was, it was heavy.

She shuffled through her bag to find something to defend herself with, if need be. All she found was her knitting needles. ' _I guess their sharp enough'_ She thought with a huff. She repositioned her messenger bag onto her shoulder, when she realized where she was.

Rose felt her heart drop to her stomach when she looked up at the heavy tree canopy. She found herself at the edge of Alternian Woods, the woods that no one, no matter how brave, would enter. She took a wrong turn in the dim lighting. She wanted to turn back, but something kept her there.

Curiosity. She wanted to know why everyone was so scared. She knew it was dangerous, but she took one step. One step was all it took, Rose began to run. She ran along the path, not looking back, loving the freedom and adrenalin from doing something new. She only skidded to a stop when she realized she has no clue where she was.

Rose was still on the path, but she could barely see. She was about to turn back and let the party come to an end, when she heard shuffling in the dark woods. Rose froze in fright when she heard voices coming from the dark.

"Why don't ya' watch where you're goin' Sol?"

"Why don't you get out of my damn way?"

"Why don't _you_ learn some damn respect for someone higher than you?"

"Why don't yo- SHH! Listen,I hear someone!"

At that Rose ran like the devil was on her tail. she ran, and ran, and ran, and ignored the fact that the voices were getting closer and closer. She felt the branches of trees begin to whip at her face, she had left the trail, and had no hope of finding it. ' _Shit shit shit shit!'_ She thought frantically ' _What do I do?'_

Rose was about to hop into a bush and try to hide, when she was tackled to the ground. She yelped and fought away, or at least tried too. The assailant grunted when she slapped at them and shoved them away. Rose felt herself being lifted off the ground with surprising ease, and thrown over her attackers shoulder.

Rose cursed and flailed about, attempting to somehow escape the iron grip that holds her. She tried to look up, to find out where on Earth she was, only to be greeted by a sting of pain, and then blackness.

John leaned back in his comfy rolling chair and yawned. He had had a long day, what with showing around Karkat and all. He really liked Karkat, despite the fact that he had said that he hates John about a hundred times on the first day of meeting. John giggled at the thought of the taller boy.

He got up and stretched out his arms and legs before he pulled off his jeans and t-shirt before he flopped into bed and dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

 _John felt the wind rush through his messing black locks as he flew through the deep blue black sky, and watched the stars whizz by. He giggled with delightment as he poofed through a cloud and was joined by someone in a black cloak. They just flew by his side, never looking at him, just flying beside John. He tried to peek at the mystery cloak but they would always hide their face; It made John sad because he felt a strong connection with this person. John reached out to them, but then out of the blue, they dropped and were falling through the night sky. John panicked and dived for them, but they were falling faster than he could fly. The ground was approaching fast, and John felt tears and wind sting his eyes as he dived even faster. John's eyes widened in horror as he realized it was too late the save the person in the cloak. He screamed out, but no sound left his lips. The hooded persons cloak's hood rose, revealing the mysterious face that lay beneath. Karkats face was nothing short of sheer terror when he hit the ground. John felt his heart break, and he had no clue why, he screamed out in pain and heartache, and then he hit the ground._


End file.
